Severus Snape's Party
by lavawings
Summary: Severus Snape just died and now he is having his "party". Who will appear at Snape's party? Does Snape have any regrets? If he does, then how will he deal with them? Find out in Severus Snape's Party!


Severus sat up and looked around as his vision cleared up, he was under a large oak tree that sat on top of a hip and ahead of him was miles and miles of grassy field fill with all kinds flower, but the flowers that stood out the most were purple lilies and he also noticed that it all has a ghostly glow that was warm and welcoming. 'I know this place,' Severus thought while he felt a nice refreshing breeze roll over him as closed his eyes for a moment. When Severus opened his eye, he looked down the hill and he saw a girl with beautiful long red hair walking toward him and he whispered, "Lily."

"Hello Severus," Lily said softly as reached the top of a hill and sat next to him.

"I'm sorry for everything I've done, to you and James," Severus spoke, his voice shook and his body went numb, "I'm the reason Harry couldn't grow up like a normal wizard… For calling you that terrible name when we were kids… For taking my hate for James out on Harry… I'm so sorry…"

"It's alright Snape," Severus heard a male voice say behind him and he turned to see James Potter leaning against the tree, "You payed us back by watching over our son. Anyways if anyone owns anyone an apologize, it's me to you."

"James," Lily whispered but James only shook his head.

"Snape, I treated you so wrongly, and I am so very sorry," James spoke as he fought off tears, "Please forgive me."

Severus stood up and walked over so he could face James and they both made eye contact. "James, you have hurt me so much in many ways, but you took care of the women I love so I can't hate you," Snape said then he put a hand on James' shoulder and James' eyes went wide, "So yes, James Potter, I forgive you."

"Thank you so much, Severus, you don't know how much this means to me," James replied while he wiped away his tears that had started rolling down his face.

"Actually, I think I do," Severus told James then they smiled at each other.

"So Severus, where are we," Lily asked and Snape gave her a very confused look.

"We're at that field we played at when we were kids," Severus answered with confusion as he wondered, 'I wonder why she doesn't recognize it?'

"Hmm… Very Interesting place for your party," Lily said as she looked around with curiosity and a smile.

"Party, what party," Severus asked and James smiled widely.

"Its a little thing that you have before you move on," James explained as he stuffed his hands into his pockets, "I'm sure the passage that you will take to move on will be here any minute."

"Huh," Severus spoke as he felt more confused then a strong warm breeze passed by.

Severus looked around till he found a dirt path that led to a bright white light and Severus looked at it in awe. "That must be it," Lily said and Severus looked at her still in awe.

"What do I," Snape asked as he felt nervous bubbling up inside himself.

"Well, you follow the dirt path into the light and you will move on," James responded and then Severus took a few steps toward and before he stepped on the path, he looked at James and Lily.

"Are you coming," Snape questioned and they shook their heads.

"We've got to help Harry one more time then we'll be moving on," James replied and Severus stared at them for a moment before he stepped on the dirt.

"Good luck Severus," Lily whispered, then Severus smiled slightly and he walked down the dirt path and he walked toward the light.

THE END

* * *

Dear Readers,

I have written fan fic at last! I know some of you are surprised that this isn't Fairy Tail, right? Well, I wrote this a few months ago n after long thought I though 'What the heck!' So I edited it and posted it for my fans and other Harry Potter fans to read! Yes, yes, in case you didn't know, I am a harry potter fan but I have mentioned this a few other times in other fan fics of mine.  
Now, there is another thing I wanted to talk about, I am having writer's block really bad. I get ideas for new stories but when I sit to actually start them, its all gone! I mean I know I have a job and all that but I never thought that I would almost stop writing because of it. But let me clear one thing, I WILL NOT STOP WRITING! I love writing, I can't give it up. I'm just short on ideas and I feel like I haven't had time to write. I love writing, I feel great when I'm writing. I just need to get out of this funk...  
Anyways, show your support and write a review! Tell me what did you think of this very short story! I hoped you enjoyed the story! Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
From,

Lavawings


End file.
